Lifestealer
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 1 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 1 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 08. April 2004|Dota 2 = 02. Dezember 2011}} N'aix, der Lifestealer (Lebensräuber), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er gehört den Dire an und ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys, Durablers, Junglers und Escapers übernehmen. Seine Fähigkeiten erlauben ihm teilweise eine Regeneration auf Kosten seiner Opfer. Durch die passive Fähigkeit Feast kann er Gegnern im Kampf Lebenspunkte stehlen und dies durch Open Wounds sogar für verbündete Einheiten möglich machen. Open Wounds verlangsamt zudem das getroffene Opfer, wobei die Verlangsamung anfangs am stärksten ist und schrittweise abnimmt. Mit Rage kann sich Lifestealer immun gegen Magie machen und sein eignes Angriffstempo erhöhen. Lifestealers Ultimate lässt ihn den Körper eines verbündeten Helden oder eines Creeps befallen und kann in diesem, sofern er nicht getötet wird, theoretisch unbegrenzt verweilen. Verlässt er durch Consume den befallenen Körper, wird dieser, sofern er ein Creep ist, zerstört und von Lifestealer absorbiert. In jedem Falle werden jedoch umstehende Einheiten des Gegners dabei geschädigt. Das Ultimate lässt sich nicht mit Aghanim's Scepter verbessern, sondern gibt Lifestealer die Fähigkeit einen verbündeten Helden zu verschlingen und ihn so zu verstecken. Hype Sollte Lifestealer einmal in die Nähe seiner Beute kommen, kann diese nur noch wenig retten. Er bewegt sich unerkannt als Parasit mit einem Creep oder einem verbündeten Helden mit und verlässt in der Nähe eines Feindes diesen Wirt explosionsartig. Noch bevor sich seine überraschten Gegner wieder fassen können, reißt er sie dann mit seinen Klauen in Stücke. Biographie "In den Verliesen von Devarque lag ein nach Rache dürstender Zauberer in Ketten und plante seine Flucht. Er teilte seine Zelle mit einer Kauderwelsch redenden Kreatur, bekannt als N'aix, einem Dieb, der vom Vile Council mit einem langen Leben verflucht wurde, sodass seine lebenslange Strafe für Diebstahl und Betrug so bestrafend wie möglich sei. Im Verlauf der Jahre zersetzten sich nicht nur seine Ketten, sondern auch sein Verstand; N'aix behielt keine Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben und dachte nicht länger an Flucht. Der Zauberer sah in ihm den perfekten Helfer für seine Pläne und entwickelte einen Zauber, um seine Lebenskraft in N'aix' Körper zu transferieren, mit der Absicht, ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich in ungestümer Raserei zu opfern, während der Zauberer in seinen Körper zurückkehren und unbemerkt davonschleichen würde. Stattdessen fand der Zauberer sich in einem Wirbel aus Wahnsinn wieder, so mächtig, dass dieser all seine Pläne davontrug und seinen Willen brach. Durch die plötzliche Infusion frischen Lebens zu Bewusstsein gekommen, wachte N'aix aus seinem wahnsinnigen Albtraum auf und folgte der körperlosen Stimme, die seinen Kopf füllte und nur einen Gedanken hatte: Flucht. In diesem Moment wurde Lifestealer geboren. Die Kreatur befiel mit ihrem Verstand die Wachen und Soldaten des Verlieses und zwang sie dazu, Schlösser zu öffnen und ihre Kameraden niederzustechen, um einen Weg in die Freiheit zu schaffen. Lifestealer trägt immer noch die gebrochenen Fesseln als eine Warnung, dass niemand ihn gegen seinen Willen festhalten kann, er aber in seinem Inneren ein Gefangener bleibt. Zwei Seelen bewohnen denselben Körper - eine namenlose Kreatur grausamer Durchtriebenheit und ihr Meister, deren Befehle sie vorgibt zu befolgen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *01. Dezember 2011: Fügte Lifestealer hinzu! *02. Oktober 2014: Behob, dass Rage gegenüber dem BKB ein uneinheitliches Verhalten aufwies, wenn der Effekt von Heaven's Halberd, Curse of the Silent oder Pounce beeinflust wurde. Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Basisschaden wurde um 2 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Basisschaden wurde um 3 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Zusätzliche Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von Rage wurde von 30/45/60/80 auf 50/60/70/80 erhöht. *Schaden und Lebensraub durch Feast wurde von 4/5/6/7% auf 4,5/5,5/6,5/7,5% erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Infest wurde von 100 auf 100/75/50 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Feast: Schaden gilt nun als normaler Bonusschaden (kann kritisch sein) *Open Wounds: Lebensraub erhöht von 15/20/25/30 % auf 50% *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Gibt neue Fähigkeit, Assimilate. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Infest: Neue Unterfähigkeit, wenn in Creep: Control Trivia *Bruce Miles, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Lifestealer, spricht auch die beiden anderen Helden Alchemist und den Omniknight. *In der chinesischen Version von Dota 2 ist Lifestealer zensiert: Ihm wurde in dieser Version eine Art eiserner Kiefer verpasst, der sein groteskes Maul versteckt. Außerdem wirkt er weniger blutverschmiert und sein aufgerissener sowie vernarbter Rücken ist geglättet. Die Zensur nahm Valve hin, da das Spiel in China mit zu den populärsten Titeln des Landes gehört. *In DotA besaß der kriechende Lifestealer den Spitznamen "Gollum", in Anlehnung an den gleichnamigen Herr der Ringe-Charakter. In Dota 2 spielen einiger seiner Zitate auch auf diesen an. *Lifestealer gehört zu den Helden des Spiels, deren Fähigkeiten und Attribute sich im Laufe der Zeit am stark verändert haben. So besaß er z.B. ursprünglich einen Agilitätszuwachs von 4,5. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Lifestealer auf Heropedia *Lifestealer auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Jungler Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2